


Weddings and Bi Icon

by RaspberryDevil



Series: Inazuma Eleven Social Media [2]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Background Relationships, FFI Captains - Freeform, Gen, Post-Canon, Social Media, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryDevil/pseuds/RaspberryDevil
Summary: Domon Asuka @TriPegasus · 5mDo you also cry sometimes when you remember that Mamoru married a bi icon? Because honestly I do #favouritecouple
Series: Inazuma Eleven Social Media [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685467
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Weddings and Bi Icon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! It's one of the shorter stories, but I think it's still fun to read. This includes the story [Wedding] which was only supposed to be about reactions to EnNatsu's wedding but TerEdo sneaked in... and then MarkDylan as well. It's followed by [Bi Icon] which was meant to give the women a bit of love with some established/implied EnNatsu and Touko/Rika.

It starts with an innocent comment, like usual. If someone had told Goushu about the outcome of it, he might have deleted his draft instead of hitting 'post'. But nobody had warned him – he wasn't using social media often, so nobody bothered – and now he had to live with the consequences. Though it all sounded a bit more dramatic than it was.

  
  


**Goushu Flare** @DualStrike · 5m

Idk who cried more during the wedding, the bridal couple or Rococo

**Rococo Urupa** @Hector · 4m

Replying to @DualStrike

Excuse me have you seen how gorgeous and happy they looked? The question is why didnt you cry?

**Windy** **Faster** @Zephyr · 3m

Replying to @DualStrike

I love how all of you are always so surprised to hear that. me telling you how much of a crybaby he was in our childhood shouldn't even make the headline and yet it still does

Goushu tries not to laugh when he reads their friends reply and fails. Right. Rococo was strong, all of them were after the training they endured and trying to become the best. This didn't change after their first loss in the football frontier international final. Still, their former captain can be emotional and Goushu thought that this was what made him even stronger, being able to be open about his feelings.

At this point, it could have been left as it is. But just as he likes to cause some trouble from time to time, there are other people who could be unexpectedly playful.

  
  


**Gouenji Shuuya** @FireTornado · 3m

Replying to @DualStrike

Neither. It was Kidou but you couldn't tell because of the glasses

**Kidou Yuuto** @KouteiPenguine · 3m

Replying to @FireTornado

I didn't cry

**Otonashi Haruna** @FootballEncyclopaedia · 2m

Replying to @KouteiPenguine

You totally cried. Everyone did even Fudou

**Fudou Akio** @Stonewall · 1m

Replying to @FootballEncyclopaedia

hey keep me out of it.

**Fudou Akio** @Stonewall · 1m

but yeah I did so what lol

It's one of those post which circles around, shows the world how connected certain players are. Even Edgar can't help liking the post when it comes up on his dash after Teres retweeted it, though he doesn't feel like getting involved. Yet he does retweet Domon's post as an aftermath of the whole thing.

  
  


**Domon Asuka** @TriPegasus · 5m

Do you also cry sometimes when you remember that Mamoru married a bi icon? Because honestly I do #favouritecouple

**Endou Mamoru** @InazumaBreak · 4m

Why is everyone crying today...?

  
  


Rococo makes sure that he knows it's out of happiness so that he doesn't worry. But It's Roniejo who replies with ' _Can you imagine what would happen if our favourite gays get married_?' and confusing anyone outside their social circle even further. And it doesn't help that Dylan replies to that as well.

  
  


**Dylan Keith** @AceUnicorn · 1m

Im not sure if I should be offended or not that you dont mean me and Mark because I, too, didnt think about us first and if this isnt a sign than I dont know

  
  


Unbeknownst to them, Edgar looks at the messages and feels kind of conflicted. The short amusement he had felt before makes room for hesitation. There is no doubt who is meant – at least to him – and yet it still seems so weird. Endou's wedding had been beautiful but he can't imagine Teres and him evoking the same kind of emotions. But neither Roniejo nor Dylan would lie about this, so... maybe, just maybe, he shouldn't keep the little velvet box in his drawer any longer.

  
  


**Endou Mamoru** @InazumaBreak · 1m

Replying to @AceUnicorn

Doesn't mean you can't get married...?

**Dylan Keith** @AceUnicorn · 1m

!!!! Youre absolutely right, I'm such a fool, forgive me. @GranFenrir will you marry me?

  
  


A few minutes there are no replies, but after the shock is over, the notifications explode, not just on social media but also in the private chats of his messenger apps. Dylan can't help laughing, startling Mark who was sitting next to him but not following the online conversation

(His favourite one is Peter's ' _what the fuck dude?_ ', though closely followed by Roniejo’s ‘ _did you really just propose via Twitter?!'_ )

  
  


“Everything okay?”, Mark wants to know, raising an eyebrow when Dylan doesn’t bother giving him a reply and just hands him his phone.

  
  


Once he read through the most important parts, Mark sighs, but he is also smiling. Honestly, so much gossip today. Looks like he had to clean up a bit.

  
  


**Mark Kruger** @GranFenrir · 5m

Actually meant to wait until tomorrow before posting this but some of us (@AceUnicorn) are too impatient. But don't worry, he didn't just propose, he actually asked a month ago

**Dylan Keith** @AceUnicorn · 1m

Mamoru was tempting me I couldnt help myself

**Endou Mamoru** @InazumaBreak · 1m

But did you say yes?

  
  


Dylan almost writes ' _are you doubting our love_ ' but Mark is quicker, reaching over to take his hand. He makes a photo for Instagram and links it to his twitter; a picture showing his and Dylan's intertwined fingers, each wearing a ring. That should be answer enough.

And before Dylan can think about doing anything else, Mark mutes his notifications. While he doesn't mind to go public with parts of their relationship, he doesn't really care much about stranger's opinions. Neither does Dylan, but he tends to interact more with people online and it can happen that he spends more time interacting with them than is good for him.

In the end, the only thing he misses is the discussion turning back to the beginning.

  
  


**Goushu Flare** @DualStrike · 5m

Fyi @Hector is tearing up again. Please no more weddings this year or he will never get a break

**Windy** **Faster** @Zephyr · 3m

Replying to @DualStrike

Give him a hug from me! He'll need it for the future, we're still young and know enough people in love who won't say no to a ceremony :D

**Goushu Flare** @DualStrike · 5m

Replying to @Zephir

Let's make sure we ask the other people to be nice and keep it to two weddings per year

**Rococo Urupa** @Hector · 4m

Replying to @Zephir @DualStrike

Mean. See if I care when you are getting married D:

  
  


Most of the people reading it can't help smiling, his closest friends already imagining how he's fake pouting, laughing when both – Windy and Goushu – apologise at the same time. Fideo is tempted to reply to it as well, but this time, he thinks that there was enough excitement.

  
  


(He still likes his post, that should be allowed.)

  
  


* * *

  
  


Natsumi tends to skim social media in the evening, catching up with anything which happened over the day. Especially on those Endou is away for a game. Even though she is the wife of a famous professional football player, she doesn't get much attention. That doesn’t mean she gets none.

  
  


Though when Domon calls her a bi icon on Twitter, it's the first time she truly experiences what others did daily.

  
  


He didn't out her. That's an important fact she needs those who accuse him of it to know. During an interview when she was a manager on a local team in Japan, she did say it once and allowed the magazine to print it; she had been surprised to see that they hadn't cut it like she assumed they would have; it hadn't seem like an important information to her.

  
  


Maybe she can see if that publisher has an online archive so that she can link it. She'd hate it for people to dig it up and act insufferable because of it. If they don't, then this shouldn't be a problem as well. Endou tends to collect all the magazines his friends appear in and she's sure that he also has her interviews somewhere.

(It's a good thing they have a bigger house, because Endou has a lot of friends and Natsumi needs to buy something so that they can scan the magazines and have it digitally; she really wants their second guest room back.)

It seems that this hadn't made it to the international public. Or so the few ' _Wait, she is bi? Does this mean she also dated women?_ ' responses seem to imply. She toys with the idea to make a longer comment or a whole thread, to give her view on the matter. In the end, she chooses a short answer.

  
  


**Endou Natsumi** @Raimon · 6m

Yes. I'm married to a man but this doesn't mean I'm not bisexual any more. Not that I'm accusing those of you who are genuinely confused, I'm just clearing things up.

**Urabe Rika** @Osaka player · 5m

Replying to @Raimon

Wait what is happening?

**Otonashi Haruna** @FootballEncyclopaedia · 5m

Everyone is so excited today. Wait until they figure out that all of us used to have a crush on @Raimon

**Zaizen Touko** @Vanguard · 4m

Replying to @FootballEncyclopaedia

To my defense I was young and very gay

**Urabe Rika** @Osaka_player01 · 4m

Replying to @Vanguard

Babe, you're still very gay. we're dating.

**Zaizen Touko** @Vanguard · 4m

Replying to @Osaka_player01

I know! Isnt that amazing.

**Domon Asuka** @TriPegasus · 2m

Replying to @Raimon

Whooops sorry for the discussion I sparked

  
  


Natsumi just chuckles, liking a few of the replies and sending Domon a direct message to tell him that it's fine and that he shouldn't worry. While she scrolls a last time through the few replies, she stumbles upon a reply which is probably her favourite that day.

A football fan – or so she assumes from the user name – replies with a _'plot twist - everyone is bi'_ which Natsumi retweets without a second thought. And Endou who likes every post his wife makes, retweets it as well once he sees it, adding a comment.

  
  


**Endou Mamoru** @InazumaBreak · 4m

That would be a good plot twist!! :D But I'm pan!!!

  
  


He adds the bi and pan flag to the end of his post and that's that.

  
  


(Natsumi makes sure that he kisses him first things first when they see each other again.)


End file.
